This invention relates to an irradiation device, this being made up of a blower and a source of radiation that emits ultraviolet radiation (UV radiation) and which is connected to an AC-power source through a dropping resistor; the radiation source works in conjunction with the flow of air that is generated by the blower.
Irradiation devices that incorporate mercury vapour lamps that emit UV radiation and electrically heated elements to emit IR radiation are already familiar. The ultraviolet rays from the mercury vapour lamps are used to irradiate the skin in order to achieve therapeutic and cosmetic effects, and/or to increase the body's powers of resistance. According to their wave lengths, ultraviolet radiation is classified into UV-A, UV-B and UV-C radiation. UV-A rays have a wave length of 315-400 nm. UV-B rays are of a wave length of 280-350 nm. and UV-C rays lie in the range between 200 and 280 nm. The effect of UV radiation is very varied. As an example, human skin reacts to UV-B and UV-A rays by browning. Ozone can be produced with UV-C radiation; in addition, it destroys micro-organisms such as bacteria, viruses, spores, yeasts, algae, protozoa, and mildew. Ultraviolet rays bring about photo-biological effects in human skin. Shortwave UV radiation brings about the so-called UV-erythema as a result of which the skin becomes brown after a few days (indirect pigmentation). On the other hand, large doses in the longwave UV-range cause direct pigmentation that can be achieved without erythema. The maximum skin sensitivity for direct pigmentation is at a wavelength of 360 nm.
In addition to the effect of UV radiation for browning the skin it has been shown that a stream of air directed at a skin disorder (e.g. psoriasis) in conjunction with UV irradiation leads to an extraordinarily good healing effect and to a rapid alleviation of the disorder.
An irradiation device is familiar in which a hair dryer is used in conjunction with a UV lamp. Since the UV lamp in this familiar device is operated through a DC dropping resistor longer periods of operation will lead to heating of the UV lamp as a result of heat conduction and particularly through thermal radiation. In this regard, it has turned out that the effectiveness of the device diminishes when the UV lamp is used for longer operating periods, and this in turn leads to protracted treatment periods, and furthermore makes it extremely difficult to replicate treatment therapy. Furthermore, it is a disadvantage that the heat that is radiated by the DC dropping resistor also leads to an undesirable heating of the area being treated, which in turn means that the user is inclined to position the radiation device relatively far from the area to be treated, which also reduces the effectiveness of such treatment.
Also familiar is an irradiation device that uses a UV lamp in combination with one or more IR radiators. In most instances a mercury vapour lamp is used as the UV lamp and a resistance heating element is used as the infrared radiator. This heating element also serves as a dropping resistor for the UV lamp. This restricts the UV lamp current and establishes the operating point for the UV lamp. During the operation of the UV lamp the IR radiator (heating element) also heats up since these two components are connected in series. Thus the above-cited disadvantages occur here as well; furthermore, this familiar device does not provide the flow of air that is required for successful treatment.